Hidden No More
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Time has passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and life is trying it's best to try and readjust itself; Cedric and Hermione try and find their place in the world - together. This time there is no reason for them to hide! The final conclusion to the Hidden Series, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I can't believe that we are at this point of our story. Yes I know it has taken me a while to get to this point; but as you can see I have worked hard over the recent months and the last year to try and get this series finished for you. I really hope that you enjoy where I am planning to go with this story, much love as always, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

_*Hermione's POV*_

* * *

Time had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and many things had changed - some for the worst and some for the better. The void of those we lost that day has never been filled but we have tried to live our lives and tried to make sure that their sacrifices weren't in vain.

As soon as Hogwarts was rebuilt and the wizarding world had taken a few months to mourn me, Ron and Harry were asked what our next plans were. And even though I had given this a great deal of thought I knew what I needed to do. I still hadn't went to Australia to go and find my parents; I wanted to leave sooner but there was still so much work left for me, Harry and Ron to do. And even though Harry and Ron both told me that they would be ok; I kept fighting them on it. My parents were currently in a happy blissful world; so what was a couple more months - even though I was missing them terribly.

* * *

It took two months before me and Cedric started travelling to Australia to find my parents; and to say it was stressful was an understatement! After using a port key to get into the country we then had to try and find them; and even though there was a handful of Mr and Mrs Wilkins in Australia I was able to easily find them – by their new dental practice. So as me and Cedric booked ourselves into a motel for the night I started to devise my place.

For me to be able to see them I had to book an appointment at the end of the day; I thought this was for the best as I didn't know whether they were going to have any other patients there. So thankfully when me and Cedric went in their last patient was leaving so I was taken straight in and when I saw my parents I got a shock.

It looked like my mother was pregnant; and if I had to guess I would say that she was five months. She happily told me that they had always wanted children and she felt blessed that they finally had a little one of their own. I quickly threw Cedric a nervous look before I pulled my wand out and I quickly spelled them before they could say or do anything else.

I watched as their eyes went glazed for a few seconds before they shook their heads and they both smiled at me. They both then eagerly pulled me into a hug and I couldn't stop tears flowing down my cheeks; my life could now start to go back on track now that this whole sorry mess was over.

I then explained everything that had happened and they both fell into shock; they both told me that they wished that I hadn't done what I had done but they understood by I had done it. My parents then advised me and Cedric that they wanted to go back to England and this was expected really; we all arranged that we would fly back the muggle way – but we needed to get Cedric a passport first, which was going to take a few weeks. However this was perfect as it gave my parents time to pack everything, sent it back to England and close their surgery.

My parents then explained that I was going to have a little brother; which overwhelmed me. Growing up all I wanted was a sibling and now that it was happening I couldn't believe it. I couldn't wait to meet them and for them to have the happy childhood that I had.

* * *

After we all had returned back to England I was then approached by Professor McGonagall and the current Minster of Magic, Kingsley about what I wanted to do now. And after a very long discussion it was decided that I finished my last year at Hogwarts; I had been told that given the work I had done with Harry and Ron for the wizarding world I didn't need to finish my education but I wanted to. I know that Harry and Ron had decided to go straight into the Auror Office which suited them very well. Cedric was also re-joining the Ministry under his father in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; and everything seemed to be fitting into place.

* * *

My last year at Hogwarts was a bit of strange one to say the least; I was given my own room in the castle. I stated that I didn't mind sharing with the other girls but Professor McGonagall said that she knew that I would appreciate the privacy; especially now that the press had come to calling me, Harry and Ron 'The Golden Trio'. She also stressed that I was technically an older student; and she felt that it didn't feel right to put me with younger girls. I did end up value this in the end as people kept trying to ask me questions about the year that I was hidden away from the world – even they were told not to ask.

Just like most students who had missed their last year of school due to the war I had been given more freedom than the other students. I was able to go and see Cedric every weekend in Hogsmede and I was also able to leave school with my school work for the birth of my little brother. He was so perfect; when he was born he had a thin layering of brown hair on the top of his head and matching dark brown eyes. My parents had decided to call him Harry Ernest Grainger; which I felt suited my little brother perfectly.

By the time the year was over I had passed all of my N.E.W.T.S. at Outstanding level and me and Cedric were looking at houses. We both felt like we had missed so much of our lives together already that we couldn't wait to start the rest of our lives together.

It didn't take us very long to find a house and move into it; it is a beautiful large cottage home that is located in Otterton. There are two sets of French doors that open onto a large fully enclosed garden, which also has a sheltered sunny patio. Inside the three storey cottage it has an open fire with stone surround, beautiful solid oak floors and hand crafted oak doors which I felt really gave it a homely feel. On the roof there was dark brown tiles and chimney sticking up and the windows and doors were made of a lovely sandy oak wood. It wasn't too far from the Burrow or Cedric's parents; however I did feel bad that I was a distance away from my family; however what reassured me was the fact that I could apperate to them any time that I needed to.

In the mist of organising, packing, moving into our new home and seeing my family I was bombarded with job offers from the Ministry. I did think very hard about what I wanted to do and I finally decided that I wanted to work with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as this was still something that was very close to my heart. I felt like I could make a difference in this field and it would help me push S.P.E.W even further – which was something that I felt the Wizarding world very much needed.

* * *

I was now on the Hogwarts Express with Cedric and I was currently watching the world go by as we were cuddled into to each other. It was now the end of the Easter holidays so the train was full with eager students; but thankfully we were in our own compartment. So it felt like we were in our own little world; I loved being on my own with Cedric like this. We didn't need to do anything in particular; even sitting in silence like this was perfect. I loved him so much and I was over the moon with the life that we had started building together.

It felt so strange to be back on the Hogwart's express; given that I had only been left Hogwarts nine months. And I still was unsure why we were on our way to Hogwarts; all Cedric would tell me is that he had business with Professor McGonagall the next day. I had asked a few times the reasoning why but he kept trying to get us to talk about something else – which showed me that he must be working on something top secret for the Ministry.

We both had planned to stay at the Three Broomsticks for the night and I couldn't wait - it felt like a little holiday, which was what both me and Cedric needed right now. Yes we lived together but I think getting away from normal life was good for the pair of us – even if there was an undercurrent of Cedric working.


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S. Content Warning for smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

"This is nice isn't it?" I asked after Cedric closed our hotel room door behind us. It was now half four and we were going to get settled in our room before we went for food; the fire has already been lit in our room and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Cedric place our bags at the foot of our king sized bed.

"Yes" he replied as he stepped in front of me.

"Why will you not tell me why we are here?" I questioned as I smiled up at him.

"Top secret" he smiled back.

"Even to me?" I said.

"Even to you" he repeated.

"Oh well" I shrugged as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I hope it's worth it" I added as I slid both of my hands against his strong and broad chest. "Whatever it is" I chuckled.

"Oh I believe it is" he chuckled. "Miss Grainger" he advised causing me to chuckle back at him. "I love you" he added lovingly.

"I love you too" I replied before I pressed my lips against his. The kiss started off slow and our heads started to slowly move in sync with each other. I opened my mouth slightly and I felt his tongue enter my mouth; I couldn't help but moan as I felt his tongue slid against mine before brushing against the roof of my mouth. I pulled back and when I did this I lightly nipped his bottom lip which earned me a low groan to escape from his mouth. I then crushed my lips against his once more and I wrapped my arms around his neck; causing him to pulled more tightly to me. When the need to breath came to the both of us we broke away breathless with smiles on our faces and we rested our foreheads against each other's.

"Do we have to be up early in the morning?" I asked.

"Not too early" he muttered. "I have a meeting with McGonagall at 12" he advised. "But I thought we would both like a walk around the castle grounds beforehand" he offered.

"I see" I muttered back. "It would appear Mr Diggory you have everything already planned" I teased.

"Yes Miss Grainger" he breathlessly laughed at me. I then felt playful so I quickly winked at him before I crushed my lips against his once more and we started to fall into a series of long and loving kisses. As the kiss got more heated our hands started to roam over our bodies and lust started to ignite in both of our stomachs; this time when I pulled away I then immediately then started to kiss his neck. I heard him hiss at this before he started to mirror my actions as shivers started to tingle up and down my spine. "You are going to rile me up" he admitted against my skin.

"I know" I murmured. "Maybe that is my intention" I flirted.

"Oh you temptress!" he exclaimed as he quickly pulled away and dropped down and picked me up.

"Cedric!" I shrieked as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard him chuckle again at me as he turned around and slowly carried me to our bed.

"This is the room we stayed together" he answered lovingly as he slowly lay me down onto the bed. "For our first time" he reminded me with a large grin.

"Yes" I answered as I kicked my shoes off. "I am very aware of that" I advised as I slid back and put my head onto the pillows. "I think I best do the contraceptive spell now" I teased as I reached for my wand, that I had just placed onto our bedside cabinet and Cedric mirrored my actions. "Before we both lose ourselves" I flirted and I watched as a playful look entered his eyes.

"Yes" he grinned as he lay down onto my right hand side. I then picked my wand up and quickly waved my wand as I said the spell nonverbally before returning my wand back onto the bedside cabinet. Me and Cedric then cuddled together and stared at each other for a few seconds before I watched as Cedric chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think there is ever going to be a time when I am ever going to be able to resist you" he replied happily with my favourite crooked smile.

"Me neither" I admitted and Cedric grinned before he crushed his lips against mine. As the minutes ticked by our clothes started to make a pile on the floor as our eager hands roamed over each other's bodies looking for a release.

"There" Cedric panted as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"What?" I breathed back as I made the mental note that I couldn't even remember when Cedric climbed on top of me, which made me smile.

"My favourite view" he grinned as his eyes roamed over my naked body.

"Mine too" I said happily as I slowly stroked my right hand against his strong and broad chest. I then decided that I wanted to tease him further so I started to slowly trace patterns from his chest and onto his stomach and I heard him harshly take a deep breath in.

"Oh!" he groaned. "Mione!" he exclaimed as my hands started to move lower down onto the bottom of his stomach. I winked at him and before I knew it his lips were against mine once more so I wrapped my arms back around his waist as my legs found his waist. I couldn't stop the lust in my stomach to continue to burn as the movement of our bodies rubbing together was sending me on edge.

I heard a low groan escape from my mouth as I felt Cedric's left hand start to palm my right breast; and I took a harsh breath in as his pinched my right nipple. Yes me and Cedric had had a lot of time in our relationship where we had been apart; but now we were together most of the time we were making up for lost time. And in the time that we had spent together we both had learnt how to work each other's bodies – which was something that we both very much enjoyed.

I let another groan escape my lips as Cedric's hands swapped breasts and started to give my left breast the same tantalising and teasing treatment. As he did this I ran my fingers through his hair, over the top of his back and his neck – which kept earning me groans from my beautiful man.

I then felt Cedric's hands move off me as he started to kiss my neck and I groaned in disappointment; I heard him chuckle at me before I felt the fingers on his right hand start to tickle my inner right thigh causing me to throw my head back.

"Someone's ready" he teased as he slid his fingers closer to my entrance and as he pulled his mouth away from my neck and he grinned at me.

"So are you" I groaned as I dragged my hands down his chest and stomach before I captured his hard member that was waiting for me.

"Mione!" he moaned as he quickly closed his eyes in pleasure.

"I love it when you do that" I advised. This was the truth; I loved seeing him react to me this way. And what made it even better was the fact that me and Cedric had only been intimate with each other – and this is how it was going to stay.

"I always will" he groaned as I continued to stroke him.

"Good" I sighed as I felt him part my folds and he slid two fingers into me. I couldn't help but gasp as he started to work his fingers against me.

Our lips then crushed together and our lips started to work against each other's as we continued to pleasure each other. Minutes ticked by before I felt Cedric use the palm of his other hand to palm my clit and I gasped against his lips as I quickened my hands against him.

I felt Cedric pull both of his hands away from me and he moved slightly away from me which made my hands drop from him. I then pulled a confused face at him but smiled at him as I watched as he climbed on top of me and he started to guide himself to me. I then wrapped my arms and legs around him as just as he started to press against my entrance he crushed his lips against mine. Somewhere in the kiss I felt him thrust forward and I broke the kiss to moan loudly as I felt him continue to push his incredible length and girth inside of me. Another loud moan escaped both of our lips when Cedric slowly rocked against a very sensitive spot in side of me and I smiled up at Cedric as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Ced" I muttered as I brushed my nose against his.

"I love you Mione" he replied lovingly as we continued to work against each other. We continued to work against each other until we both collided with our releases; and when we broke apart and threw ourselves back down onto the bed we had very large grins on our faces – both obviously happy to have this time alone together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, welcome back! Sorry for the delay in getting these chapters to you; I am currently working on getting my Fanfiction site in a place where I am not working on countless stories. I like to think that I am doing this; if my plan works then I should only have three series currently active. Sorry for the waffle (I'm sure I say this a lot! SORRY!), let's jump back into our story. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**Content warning**** for swearing, smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

After me and Cedric cuddled together nicely in bed we then decided that we needed to get ready; we wanted to spend some time shopping in the village and Cedric advised that he thought that it might be nice for us to have a meal out this evening - rather than ordering food up into our room.

So after we untangled ourselves from each other; I then let Cedric led me by the hand into the en-suite bathroom and we walked into the shower together. I winced when Cedric turned the shower on and we were immediately hit by the warm jet above us. We then cuddled together; and I couldn't help but sigh at the closeness of being with my very dashing white knight.

After a few minutes of standing like this Cedric pulled away and grinned down at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I quickly pressed my lips against his; and we started to fall into a very heated make out session that sent hands roaming over each other's very eager and willing bodies.

I opened my mouth to allow his tongue to enter my mouth and I couldn't help but groan against his mouth as I felt his smooth tongue slid against mine. As I felt Cedric sweep his tongue against the roof of my mouth I continued to get riled up at the fact that our hands were holding each other tightly as if we were scared of letting go. When the need to breath came I pulled my face away and as I did this I lightly bit his lip which made him moan at me. I then crushed my lips against his once more and tightened my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me; I felt his member brush against me which made me grin as I broke away from him again.

"Someone needs me" I teased.

"Yes!" he hissed. "I always will" he smiled as he rested his forehead against mine. "Could you fix it?" he purred.

"Of course" I advised and I started to press kisses against his neck as my hands slid down his chest, stomach and finally onto his member. I slowly cupped his member in my hands and I heard him gasp; and as I continued to layer kisses up and down his neck I continued to slowly stroke his growing member.

"Oh Mione!" he groaned as I started to trace kisses along his jaw bone and back up to his neck. "Hmmm" he purred. "Keep going!" he begged. "Please!" he pleaded and I continued my way up to the top of his neck. I decided that I wanted to tease him a little bit so I slowly pulled my mouth away from his neck and I bit down slightly onto his ear lobe and was awarded with a loud groan from Cedric.

"MIONE!" he moaned into my right ear which caused me to grin once more. I then slowly pulled my face back and I winked at him before I slowly got down onto my knees. I smirked at him and we stared at each other for a few seconds before I took him into my mouth.

"Ah" he cooed. "Fuck!" he exclaimed as I continued to use my hands and mouth to pleasure my soulmate. "Oh!" he groaned. "Merlin!" he cried out as I started to quicken against him.

"Yes?" I teased after I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Keep going" he begged.

"As you wish" I teased and I took him back into my mouth once more and I continued with my steady pace.

"Oh!" he groaned as he rested forward on the tiles in front of him. "Oh!" he chanted. "Stop!" he growled causing me to pull him from my mouth again.

"What?" I asked in concern.

"Stand up please?" he begged.

"Of course" I nodded and I quickly got back to my feet. Before I could say or do anything Cedric picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him; we both then smiled at each other as he stepped forward and pressed my back against the cold tiling. I pressed my lips eagerly against his once more and I quickly threw my head back as he started to tease me by rubbing his member against my entrance. I felt a growing warmth continue to build up in between my legs as my body continued to ache for Cedric; and I knew that by the dark look in Cedric's eyes he felt the same.

"Cedric-" I moaned. "Please" I begged.

"Of course" he smiled at me before he slowly pushed himself into me causing a loud moan to escape from my lips. He then slowly pulled out of me before he quickly pushed back into me, causing my body to engulf in pleasure.

"CEDRIC!" I cried out in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" he seductively whispered into my right ear causing me to whimper in response. We both looked each other in the eyes lovingly and he slowly started to pick up the pace. The bathroom filled with the sound of me and Cedric moaning, groaning and calling out each other's names. As I cried out his name once more I watched as he smirked at me before he quickly pressed a chaste but very passionate kiss against my lips.

Cedric then started to thrust more harshly and the pleasure was building up immensely and I couldn't help but moan out loudly at this welcome intrusion.

"Oh Ced!" I shouted as I threw my head back. As he snapped his hips against mine I let out a throaty moan as my hands gripped his strong and broad shoulders tightly. I felt him start to thrust more erratically which told me that he was getting closer to becoming undone and my moans were faltering from my mouth as my peak was also getting closer.

"Cedric I'm going-" I started but stopped to groan.

"Me too" he grunted.

"Take me Cedric!" I purred and he groaned at this and he continued thrusting hard and fast against my sensitive spots. "FUCK!" I cried out as a wave of pleasure hit me suddenly and I arched my back against the wall. I continued to moan loudly as I came down from my high; and my legs started to weaken around him. "CEDRIC!" I cried out again.

"Oh Hermione!" he moaned as he continued to thrust erratically; I felt him continue to throb inside of me so I snuggled into his neck and started to press kisses against his neck. I felt a warmth inside of me as he abruptly thrust into me a handful of times as he cried out in pleasure as he came down from his high.

"I love you" he panted as he snuggled into my neck causing me to stop kissing his neck.

"I love you too" I replied lovingly as I looked at him and we both smiled at each other. After a few seconds of us smiling at each other Cedric then helped me down to my feet and we cuddled together once more as we regulated our breathing. I loved being in Cedric's warm embrace; and part of me didn't want to go but I knew that at some point I would have to unwillingly tear myself away. We then continued to enjoy our long cuddle in the shower in near enough silence before we went to get ready for our evening - something that both of us were very much looking forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is nice, isn't it?" I said after our roast chicken hotpots were placed down in front of us as we were sitting in our seats in our booth at the Three Broomsticks Inn.

"Yeah" Cedric replied as we both picked up our knife's and forks. "It's nice that we have been able to get away; it has been so busy lately" he smiled as we started to enjoy our meal.

"I know" I replied as my mind started to think about how busy our work and family life had been recently for the pair of us. Cedric was close to getting a promotion in his office in the department; which I was so proud of him for. He had worked so hard to help rebuild the Ministry; and I was over the moon that he was getting the recognition that he deserved.

It was also nice that me and Cedric were in the same office; it meant that we could spend some time together – however we did keep things professional of course. And it wasn't if we spent all day together; we both had our own projects that we were working on in the department. I was currently working on putting forward a proposal to have some of the more harsher house elf laws looked at. If I had my way most of them would be abolished - and this was my goal in the long run.

Things had been changing within our families as well; my little brother was a year and a half now and he was such an active little guy. I still couldn't believe that he came to us in a point in our lives where we had all been torn apart. I loved him so much and I loved spending time with him. However due to work we couldn't see him during the week so every weekend me and Cedric went to spend some time with my parents and him when we could.

"However-" I stated as I broke myself out of my daydream. "This is technically a business trip" I added.

"Maybe" he smiled. "Maybe not" he winked at me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Nothing" he answered; and I threw him a stern look. I knew that there was something going on here; part of me wanted to know what as there were moments like this where he peaked my curiosity. There was also a part of me that told me to leave it; as it looked like he had this planned for a while – but when he was acting mischievous like this it was hard to let it go. "What?" he questioned.

"Back to the riddles Ced, really?" I teased. "Why can't you tell me what business you are on?" I added.

"Because it is top secret" he replied as we continued to eat our food.

"Even a clue?" I hinted hopefully.

"Fine" he sighed. "A small clue" he advised. "But you still won't get it" he stated.

"Ok" I nodded. "Come on then" I urged eagerly.

"Always eager to try and figure something out" he chuckled back at me. "The brightest witch of your age" he smiled and I mirrored his actions and chuckled at him.

"Well when you act like this-" I sang. "Yes" I nodded. "So what's my clue?" I winked at him.

"My reasoning for being here is to-" he started but stopped and I watched as he thought about to tell me. "Continue to build upon a relationship" he decided; and we both went quiet as I took in this information. The only relationship that I could see that we could be hear for would be house elves – or was I missing something?

"Is this about the house elves?" I enquired in confused.

"Mione!" he whined. "I can't tell you anything else" he urged.

"Ok" I nodded again. "I'll drop it" I advised. "This is obviously something that means a lot to you" I noted.

"It is" he confirmed. "Thank you" he smiled before taking a drink.

"Is there anything else you wanted to do while we are here?" I enquired.

"No" he answered. "Well-" he started. "We could do a little bit of shopping" he suggested.

"Looking for anything in particular?" I enquired.

"Nah!" he said as he pulled a funny face at me. "But that's part of the fun" he stated and we both chuckled at this.

"Cedric-" I began.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"When we get back home will you look at my proposal please?" I questioned.

"Really?" he asked; and I nodded at him.

"Mione you know your work" he reminded me warmly.

"I know" I answered. "But I still would like you to look at it" I stated. "I trust your opinion and you know how to word things; you know the proposal committee more than me" I finished.

"That maybe true" he agreed as he nodded. "But you are part of the Golden Trio" he reminded me and I couldn't help sigh at this. I hated that what me, Harry and Ron had done was always going to influence my future work; I wanted people to value my work due to its own merits not what I had done during the war. "No one in their right mind would ever say no to you" he stated.

"Cedric" I sighed. "You know how I feel about that" I reminded him. "I want them to accept my work because of the premises I have included; not because of what I have already been involved in" I added.

"I know baby" he replied. "But you know that people do respect you for the work you do; but we have already been through this-" he continued. "Your past is always going to play a part in the work that you do now" he finished; and I started to remember the countless conversations that me and Cedric had already had in the past about this.

"Yeah" I agreed. "Well if there was a way to change that attitude I would" I smiled meekly.

"Let's not dwell on this my love" he offered. "We can't change this" he half smiled at me. "So there is no point in stressing over this" he added and I nodded at this. "If you really want me to then I will look over your proposal; even though it probably won't need any amendments" he smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you" I smiled warmly back at this.

"You're very welcome" he returned. We both then went on to have a lovely private meal together; I loved having time with Cedric like this. Yes our lives had changed which meant we were able to spend more time together. But this time felt different; it felt like we weren't as out in the open as usual. Yes people knew we were there but we were given privacy – which was something that we weren't always afforded.


	5. Chapter 5

After we ate our meals we then decided that we were going to take a slow walk to the Shrieking Shack. I smiled when it came into view in the distance as I was linked to Cedric as my mind started to remember the times that me and Cedric had had here. And as I did this I couldn't stop a smile spread across my face.

One of the main memories of being here is when I came to see Cedric one weekend; and when I had arrived at the Three Broomsticks Inn a member of staff told me that Cedric told them to give me a letter. In this letter it stated that he had a surprise for me and he had created a treasure trial for me. So this meant for the next hour after receiving the letter I was wandering around Hogsmede in different shops, cafés and places to find clues. The final clue – lead me to Cedric at the Shrieking Shack, where he was sitting with a picnic basket.

I couldn't believe that he would go to these extremes for me; it was so romantic. However it was spoilt by Malfoy and his new girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, yes after the war it had mellowed Malfoy. But it didn't take very long before he started to return to his old behaviours. He started to tease me and Cedric; and things took a sharp turn into disaster when he called me a 'Mudblood'. This was when Cedric jumped up and punched him; and as Malfoy stumbled away Cedric reminded him harshly that times had changed – sadly he didn't always get the message.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Cedric say which broke me out of my train of thought.

"About the times when we have been here before" I admitted.

"Which one?" he teased. "We have been here a lot" he smiled at me.

"Mainly about when we were here and you fought with Malfoy" I replied.

"Well he deserved that" Cedric shrugged. "And I told him again when he tried to jump me at work" he sighed which caused me to sigh as I remembered this happening. I had to be called to Kingsley's office to find Draco and Cedric both bloodied and bruised; it was then when I was told that Draco had attempted to jump Cedric. Kingsley stated that an investigation was going to be carried out; and he wanted me to take Cedric to St Mungo's – which is what I did. "What I don't think he remembers is since the war his family and their forsaken name has lost all credibility" he finished smugly.

"Yes well I wish you didn't fight with him" I said sadly.

"Yes well" he advised as he pursed his lips together. "I can't say the same" he added. "Every time I see him I love the fact that I have been able to rub that smarmy grin of his face twice" Cedric grinned.

"Ced please?" I whined as I looked up at him.

"Come on!" he exclaimed. "You've smacked him as well" he reminded me.

"Yes" I confirmed. "But it doesn't mean that I need to have another fight in the middle of the main hall of the Ministry" I teased.

"No" he answered. "Probably not" he said as he shook his head. "But he was asking for it" he advised.

"Probably" I agreed. "But let's not concentrate on that" I dismissed. "We are meant to be enjoying our time away" I stated.

"I know" he replied. "Sorry" he apologised.

"It's ok" I answered with a meek smile.

"Come here you" he grinned and we stood still and he pulled me into a warm hug. "I love you Miss Grainger" I heard him say as he rested his chin against the top of my head.

"I love you too" I replied as I snuggled the right hand side of my face into his chest. We stood like this for a few seconds before I looked up and smiled at him; I watched as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face before he pressed a brief but loving kiss against my lips.

"Should we get some hot chocolate and cookies and take them back to our room?" I asked.

"Yeah" he smiled as we untangled ourselves from each other; I then relinked my left arm around his right and we continued our walk at the Shrieking Shack - before we headed back towards Hogsmede and the rest of our time alone together.

* * *

When we returned back to the village we then went to Madam Puddifoot's; we then ordered take out hot chocolates. We also bought an assortments of cookies and cakes so we could take them back to our room.

After leaving Madam Puddifoot's we then chatted aimlessly as we started to slow walk back to the Three Broomstick's Inn. As we walked hand in hand I felt so proud to have Cedric by my side; we have been through so much since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But it just proved to me, Cedric and everyone that he was in fact my one true soul mate and I couldn't wait to see where life was going to take the pair of us next.

* * *

When we got back to our hotel room we decided that we were going to get ready for bed; this was so we wouldn't be disrupted when we were cuddling together - which if you asked me was the most perfect way to end the evening.

After we both got changed into our bed clothes I noticed that when I was getting ready Cedric had poured up some fresh hot chocolate by using the facilities in our room. He had also set out our cakes and cookies so they were easily assessable to us.

As I sat on the dark brown couch I watched as Cedric lit the fire in our room; he then sat down on my right hand side and pulled me into a hug. We then sat chatting aimlessly as stayed cuddled together and ate some of our treats. I loved being in Cedric's company like this; we didn't need to do anything in particular and it still would be perfect - just like my dashing white knight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Content warning**** for smut, lemons and swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

After finishing some of our treats things then started to heat up between me and Cedric; as it didn't take very long for our lips to crush against each other's in a heated fashion. And the more heated the kisses we shifted our positions so I was on top of him with our arms tightly wrapped around each other.

"Cedric" I panted as I pulled away as the need to breath suddenly assaulted my lungs.

"Yes?" he breathed back as a large goofy smile spread across his face.

"Follow me" I winked at him; and we both smirked at each other. We then slowly untangled ourselves from each other; before carefully standing up. When we were both stood up straight I then slowly slid both of my hands into his and I slowly led him back to our bed. When we were at the foot of our bed I then turned him and shoved him; so he landed harshly down on the bed.

"Back!" I demanded seductively as I nodded towards the pillows and I grinned as I watched as he did this. Our eyes didn't move from each other's and I had to bit down on my bottom lip to stifle a groan as the knot of lust in my stomach was continued to sharply tighten. So to satisfy the obvious tension that was currently between me and Cedric I quickly jumped onto the bed and quickly straddles him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed; and I noticed that his eyes were starting to darken.

"What?" I flirted.

"I like this" he purred as he slowly slid both of his hands against my hips.

"I know you do Ceddy" I giggled as I slid my hands against his chest. "You've got me in a very playful mood" I admitted. "And I think we should do something about that" I said huskily.

"Yes!" he groaned. "Let's!" he smirked. I then winked at him; before I pushed myself down and crushed my lips against his once more and we started to fall into a long and loving make out session. The longer the kiss went on the more heated it got; I slowly cupped his face in both of my hands as I felt Cedric's arms tighten around me. I moaned against his mouth when his tongue slid against mine; we broke apart for a few seconds to quickly take a breath before our lips found each other once more. We started to kiss quickly and passionately as we helped each other out of our clothes; and then the kisses started to turn very wet and messy with our teeth and tongue clanging together. After kissing like this for what felt like a blissful eternity, we pulled away and smiled happily at each other. I grinned at how unobservant I was when me and Cedric were like this - as he was currently on top of me.

"First of all-" Cedric started. "The charm" he added and he reached over for his wand and he quickly performed the contraceptive charm on us.

"Now" I smirked as he put his wand back onto the bedside cabinet. "Let me take good care of you" I flirted as I climbed back on top of him.

"Yes Miss Grainger" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine before he crushed his hungry and passionate lips against mine. It didn't take very long for our kiss to get heated again and when I started to feel his hands roam over my side and chest I couldn't help but moan against his lips. I loved how Cedric me made me feel; and I knew for a fine fact that I would never ever get sick of this. Minutes ticked by before Cedric pulled away from my lips and he quickly pressed his lips against my neck and I groaned as tingles and shivers started to wash up and down my spine. As I slid my hands tightly into his hair as I mirrored his actions I felt him start to move along my jaw as he moaned and purred along my jaw bone. My rib cage started to heave and I took a deep breath in harshly; I then pulled away and used my right hand to guide himself towards me and I groaned as I started to felt him against my entrance.

"Here I come" I sang. "Ready or not" I quickly added as I pushed down and we both loudly moaned as he fully entered me.

"MIONE!" he shouted out.

"CEDRIC!" I called back as I started to slowly work against him. "Oh!" I grunted; as he slid his hands onto my hips and he started to work himself against me.

"Merlin!" he cried out. "I love this!" he groaned as I heavily moaned above him. He then sat up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and as my forehead against his right shoulder for a few seconds. However as we quickened our actions I threw my head back and cried out in ecstasy. I felt Cedric move his hands from my hips and he slid them tenderly on my breasts. I gasped sharply as he started to palm and tease them which caused more tingles and pleasure to engulf my body.

Cedric then pressed his lips back against mine again; and as we continued to work against each other I started to feel him throb inside of me as I felt myself tighten in lust. When the need to breath came to us we broke apart and panted as our rib cages heaved against each other's.

"Mione I'm close" he moaned.

"Me too!" I groaned back as we rested out foreheads against each other's are we continued to search for our releases.

"Mione stop!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I panted in confusion.

"You'll see" he winked at me as I climbed off him and when he slid from me we both loudly hissed. He then guided me to my left side and I lay down; I felt him get behind me and he slowly lifted my right leg up. I smiled as I rested my head against him and I groaned loudly as he re-entered me.

"FUCK!" I moaned out as he quickly worked himself against me.

"OH GOD!" I heard him groan behind me as he thrusted deep and fast into me.

"Cedric!" I groaned. "Cedric!" I chanted as I started to feel my release start to build up. "OH!" I moaned.

"MERLIN!" he groaned.

"KEEP GOING!" I shouted. "PLEASE!" I begged as I gave my oh so willing body over to him.

"YES!" he hissed. "URGH!" he grunted as he continued his actions against me. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" he shouted out.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I panted. "I'M GOING TO-" I managed to get out however I stopped when a scream erupted from my mouth as I became undone. My eyes tightened up and my eyes screwed shut as every nerve ending in my body felt like it was being set on fire. I heard Cedric shout out in pleasure and I felt a warmth within me which told me that he had emptied himself into me.

As we began to regulate our breathing I felt my eyes started to roll in sleep; the last things that I was aware of was Cedric sliding out of me and Cedric pulling a fleece blanket over us. My then heavy eyes succumbed to sleep as I felt Cedric press a brief kiss against the top of my head; I couldn't help but sigh at this - as I loved my man, very much.

* * *

_*Cedric's POV*_

* * *

I slowly and carefully propped myself up on my left elbow and I began watching my beautiful girlfriend sleep next to me. I loved her so much; and it was at times like this I still couldn't believe that she was mine. I didn't have to hide in front of Hermione; my father's high expectations for me meant nothing to her - she wanted me to be my own man. She made me a better man for just knowing her; and I couldn't wait to share the rest of my life with her.

As I saw her readjust herself in her sleep a large smile spread across my face as my plan for tomorrow came to my mind. I couldn't wait to start putting the wheels in motion. And as I lay back down and started to fall asleep one final thought was on my mind - I can't wait to see the look on her face when she saw what I had in store for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, welcome back! I really can't wait to see what you think of the next few chapters that I am about to post on this story. I have had these planned for years and I feel so overwhelmed at the fact that I am finally able to post them. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

_*Hermione's POV*_

* * *

As I started to feel sleep slip out of my body I couldn't help but let a smile spread slowly across my face; the memory of spending this time together with Cedric was still fresh on my mind and I couldn't wait to continue in our merriment. I readjusted myself in bed and I felt my body take a deep breath involuntarily and I heard Cedric chuckle; I then slowly opened my eyes to see that Cedric was lying on his right hand side, propped up on his elbow, looking down lovingly at me. I smiled tiredly at him and I watched as a large, warm smile also spread across his face before he chuckled at me once more.

"What?" I muttered.

"Nothing" he answered. "Just you being you" he continued with a warm half smile on his face.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion at him.

"Well to put it frankly Mione-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted as I slowly sat up in bed.

"You are so sexy and powerful last night" he purred smugly.

"I see" I noted. "Well I don't remember any complaints my love" I smirked back as my mind started to relive our antics last night.

"No" I heard him say which broke me out of my happy train of thought. "And you will never get any" he stated happily.

"Good" I said as I lay back down in bed. "So what is the plan today my love?" I questioned eagerly as we cuddled together.

"After breakfast I have a meeting with Professor McGonagall-" he began to explain. "But I thought that we would have a slow walk up there, as I don't need to see her until ten" he suggested.

"Ok" I nodded. "Anything else?" I enquired fondly.

"Nope" he said. "Probably just make it up as we go along" he smiled.

"Yes" I agreed as he started to run his fingers slowly through my hair. We lay in silence like this for a few minutes and I relished in being his arms. I know that me and Cedric was still getting used to being able to spend time together; but I would never ever get sick of his company. I fell more in love with him with more every passing day; and I still couldn't believe that he was mine. I thought that we were both in a blissful silence however when I looked up at Cedric I noticed that there was a nervous glint in his eyes. "Is something wrong Ced?" I questioned.

"No" he said as he looked at me. "What made you think that?" he asked me as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"You look nervous" I noted.

"Oh" he muttered. "I was just thinking about my meeting" he explained. "I want it to go well" he confirmed. "Sometimes you don't know how these things are going to go" he shrugged as he pursed his lips together.

"True" I agreed. "Anything you want to talk about?" I offered.

"No" he replied simply.

"Ok" I nodded. "As long as you are sure" I suggested. I hated seeing Cedric like this; I would do anything and everything to make it better for him. I understood that I shouldn't push him too far; I just wanted him to know that I was always here for him.

"Yeah" he said. "Just nerves, I still get them" He admitted.

"I think everyone does Cedric" I offered reassuringly. "I don't want to push you but I can't help you with it if you don't let me in" I told him.

"I know" he agreed. "And it's cute that you worry about me" he smiled sweetly. "But you really don't need to" he stated as he pulled his fingers out of my hair and he cupped my face. "I just want it to go well that's all" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"That's understandable my love" I muttered before I pressed a brief kiss against his lips. "Well you know where I am if you want to talk about anything" I smiled as I sat up and our arms dropped away from each other.

"Of course" he answered as I threw the covers back so I could go to the toilet. I then climbed out of the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom; however when I got to the doorway I threw a loving looking over to Cedric. I smiled at him when I saw that he was looking me up and down lovingly; when our eyes met I watched as his eyes lit up. I then giggled as I left the room and closed the door behind me; very happy with the loving encounter that we had just shared.

* * *

After finishing up in the bathroom I walked into our bedroom to see Cedric stood wearing a pair of a mustard coloured boxers as he got his clothes out for our day. I smiled as I walked up to him and I cuddled him from behind. I heard him chuckle as he placed his arms over mine.

"You are going to end up distracting me" he teased

"Well we wouldn't want that would we?" I giggled back.

"Maybe" he laughed as he span around in my arms. "Maybe not" he said as he tightened his arms around me so my bare chest was now pressed against his. "However-" he started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I do believe we have some time before we have to get ready" he smirked.

"I see" I replied. "It would appear my boyfriend has a one tracked mind" I flirted.

"Always when it comes to you" he smirked again as he dropped down and he picked me up. "Care to join me back in bed?" he teased suggestively as I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Of course my love" I giggled as he carried me back to bed; when we got to the side of the bed he carefully set me down. I then slid back and rested my head onto our pillows; I then watched as Cedric shrugged out of his boxers before he climbed onto the bed and on top of me. It didn't take long for Cedric's lips to find mine; and we began to get lost in each other once more - very happy with the actions we were currently involved in with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

After making love me and Cedric then went into the shower together; and nothing surpassed passed kissing and cuddling. I loved being in his arms; I felt so safe and loved. I loved the fact that I had been able to find my soul mate; and even though all we had been through we had fought against the odds and stayed together.

When we left the shower we then quickly got ready for our day; when I was finished I quickly packed my things into my handbag that I might need. When we were both ready we left hand in hand - both very eager to see what today was going to bring.

* * *

When we walked out of the Three Broomsticks I noted to myself that Cedric looked nervous again; however I decided to drop it. He had already told me to leave it and I didn't want to push him on it.

I smiled meekly as I took the scene in front of me; Hogsmede wasn't too busy so we were able to just have a low hum of busy echoing around the village. It was overcast with a slight breeze that was making the trees sway. I could hear birds squeaking as they were flying past above and in the distance I could spell the freshly baked goods being made in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop.

We decided that we would go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop for our breakfast; thankfully it had just recently opened so we were able to go and sit in one of the private window booths. Cedric sat in front of me after he had placed our order at the till; and as we waited we held hands and talked lovingly to each other. And as I continued to gaze lovingly in my white knight's eyes I couldn't help but start get overwhelmed by the look of love and devotion. Even after all this time I couldn't believe that Cedric was mine; and even after all we had been through it just showed me that he was in fact my soul mate.

* * *

Before I knew it we were now walking hand in hand up the pathways towards Hogwarts; I couldn't stop a warm smile spreading across my face at being back here. No matter when I ended up living Hogwarts was always going to be my forever home.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard Cedric say, which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Hmm" I hummed as I tore my eyes away from Hogwarts and looked up at him.

"You looked deep in thought" he noted.

"Oh I was just thinking how glad I was to be back" I advised happily. "Hogwarts will always feel like home to me" I added.

"Me too" He smiled back. "Even though we both have had highs and lows here it will always be our home" he stated as he threw a loving look up at Hogwarts. This statement then made my mind begin to think about all the highs and lows that I had here; visions of memories started to fly around my mind and I pursed my lips. A collection of all the adventures that me, Ron and Harry had been on over the years fighting he-who-must-not-be-named and the Ministry continued to plague me. However as I started to think about mine and Cedric's start of our relationship I started to feel better about the memories that was currently trying to engulf me. Even though our first year together was very rocky I was happy that the pair of us had gone through it as it had made us even stronger.

My mind then went onto my accident with the Dragon and I couldn't help but shudder at this. Yes my post traumatic stress disorder and nightmares over this had subsided - but the memory still proved painful for me. Thankfully I pushed my mine on to the many date nights that me and Cedric had shared; however as I was just about to think about mine and Cedric's reunion after the Battle of Hogwarts I heard him chuckle, which broke my train of thought.

"What?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I love the face you pull when you are deep in thought" he teased.

"Erm" I muttered as I nervously brushed some hair behind my left ear. "Well like I have said before Ced-" I began to advise. "I don't know how to react to that" I reminded him.

"Yes" he smiled. "You have told me that before my love" he added as he dropped my right hand and he instead linked my arm as we started to walk up the steps to the entrance. I then watched as he knocked on the door and we stood in silence before the door opened and Filch appeared, which Mrs Norris by his side.

"Yes?" he questioned dryly.

"We are here to see Professor McGonagall" Cedric explained.

"Is she expecting you?" Filch asked in the same monotonous tone.

"Yes" Cedric nodded.

"Very well" he said sounding very body as he stepped to one side and so we could walk into the door. I then let Cedric lead me through the doorway, very eager to see Professor McGonagall and to find out the reasoning to why we were here.


	9. Chapter 9

"Cedric-" I began as we started to walk down the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Yes?" he asked sweetly.

"What am I doing while you are in your meeting?" I questioned.

"Sitting in it with me" he chuckled.

"So why couldn't I know what this meeting is about?" I asked in confusion and I noticed that his nervousness began to suddenly show in his eyes.

"It's a surprise" he stuttered.

"A surprise?" I repeated.

"All will make sense later my love" He stated and by the dismissive tone in his voice he wanted me to hopefully move onto something else.

"Ok" I said as I decided to drop it; there was no point as I was going to be finding out soon anyway. "This corridor brings back memories" I smiled as we began to walk down the corridor that me and Cedric bumped into all those years ago.

"Yes" He smiled back.

"I'm guessing you wanted to have a walk down memory lane?" I teased.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Well we in the opposite direction to Professor McGonagall's office" I stated.

"Yeah" he nodded. "I guess we are" he shrugged. "I thought you would appreciate it" he suggested.

"I do" I confirmed, "Thank you" I added and I watched as a nervous smile spread across his face.

"It was right on this spot here I knocked you over" he said and we both stood still.

"Yes" I chuckled. "But you quickly saved me my dashing white knight" I winked at him.

"Yes" he laughed. "And since then I have fallen in love with you every single day" he stated lovingly.

"I feel the same Ceddy" I returned back in the same loving tone.

"Oh" he muttered as he looked down to his feet.

"What?" I questioned.

"Hang on I just need to tie my shoes" he advised as he knelt down on knee.

"Ok" I nodded as I started to look around the corridor. My mind started to relive that night that Cedric knocked me to the floor; as I finished reliving the memory I then noted that he had been tying his shoe for longer that he should have been. So I turned and looked down at him and I froze when I saw him down on his right knee with a black leather ring box in his hands.

"Cedric what are you doing?" I muttered in shock.

"Erm" he muttered as he slowly opened the box; and let me look at the ring. It was a gold band with diamonds sweeping along the top of the band and it flanked a gold topaz stone that was cut into an egg shape.

"Mione I have loved you from the moment that we literally bumped into each other; and since then you have had me in a spin-" he began as he stared into my eyes as he took my right hand into his left. "Ever sine then the time that I have spent with you has made me a happier and better man" he smiled lovingly.

"Oh Cedric" I said as I covered my mouth with my free hand as tears started to build up in my eyes.

"We care and support one another in bad times and we are there together to celebrate each other's success. When I think of my future I can't imagine it without you by my side" he continued with my favourite crooked smile. "I love you so much" he pressed.

"I love you too" I stated and I watched as a large grin spread across his face at this.

"Hermione Grainger-" he began and I noticed that he paused for obvious effect. "Will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes" I quickly answered before I could stop myself. I watched as his face broke out into a very large grin. He quickly took the ring out of the box and looked at me as he slowly removed my promise ring. He then picked up my right hand and slid my promise ring onto the same finger that it used to be on my left. He then picked up my left hand once more and he slowly and carefully slid my now addition to my hand. Tears started to flow down my face; but I quickly wiped them away with my right hand. Cedric then stood up straight; and as he did this be wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed his lips against mine. We shared a very long, deep, loving and passionate kiss before breaking away and gazing deeply into each other's eyes with large grins on our faces.

"It would appear Mr Diggory-" I panted.

"Yes?" he breathed back.

"We are stuck together" I giggled as I placed both of my hands against his chest.

"It would appear so the future Mrs Diggory" he teased as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"And you know what?" I giggled at the sound of my future name.

"What?" He smiled at me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I answered I cupped his face in both of my hands. I watched as he smiled at me once more before he lips crushed against mine once more; as I began to get lost in kissing my fiancé I couldn't help but sigh. I could now see why Cedric was so nervous for - and he had no reason to be. No matter where or when he asked me I was always going to say yes; he was my soul mate and there was no one else for me. I loved how mine and Cedric's relationship was developing; and I couldn't wait to see where life was going to take us next.


	10. Chapter 10

After sharing a few loving moments together we broke apart and I let Cedric then side his right hand into my left and he began to lead me through the corridors at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe it! I was now an engaged woman! I was currently feeling so overwhelmed in this moment that part of me felt like it was a dream; however when I looked at Cedric this soon changed. Yes most of my relationship felt like a dream with him; but it was very much real. I could tell by the way that he made me feel; when he smiled at me it felt like my heart was pounding in my chest. Some times when he speaks to I have problems breathing; when I walk into the same room as him my chest and stomach flutters. And when he kisses me I still see fireworks to this day; and I could say without any shadow of a doubt that I fall in love with him all over again every single day.

* * *

I was broken out of my train of thought when me and Cedric arrived at Professor McGonagall's office; and we found that she was already waiting for us, with the secret entrance to her office already open.

"Morning" she said politely as we stepped up to her.

"Morning" we answered happily together.

"By the looks on your faces I'm guessing it went well" she smiled as I watched her eyes land onto my left hand.

"You knew?" I questioned in shock.

"Yes" She confirmed as she and Cedric shared a smug and proud look. "Cedric told me that he wanted to propose here and I couldn't turn that down" she chuckled and we all shared a happy glance with each other. "And now for our meeting-" She smiled before she quickly span around and started to walk up the staircase to her office.

"Do I get to find out now?" I teased as me and Cedric followed her.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"Just give us a couple of minutes" Professor McGonagall called as she opened the door to her office.

"Ok" I replied as me and Cedric walked into the office after her.

"Please be seated" she advised as she walked around the desk and gestured with her right hand to the two seats that were waiting for us. "Would you like a drink?" she enquired.

"Tea please?" I answered as Cedric nodded in agreement.

"As you wish" she smiled as she waved her wand and a dark red tea set appeared on the desk in front of us all. "Put the sugar and milk in as you wish" she suggested as she pulled her freshly brewed tea towards her. "So-" She began as me and Cedric mirrored her actions. "I believe I will hand this over to you Mr Diggory" she smiled fondly as I started to put milk into my tea.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"Well I didn't want to make this decision without you" he advised as he looked over to me as I handed him the milk.

"What decision?" I questioned in confusion.

"Our wedding" he advised.

"Cedric we have only just got engaged!" I exclaimed.

"I know" he stated. "But I wanted to still have this discussion" he advised.

"What discussion?" I asked.

"May I?" Professor McGonagall interjected, and I watched as Cedric nodded at this. "When Cedric told me that he wanted to propose he also approached me with something else-" she began to explain.

"Ok?" I said slowly as I looked from Professor McGonagall to Cedric and back to her again. "What?" I enquired as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"He wanted to know whether you could get married here" she advised.

"What?" I exclaimed. I had never imagined where me and Cedric would get married; but getting married at Hogwarts seemed like a dream come true! And now that I had been proposed this I couldn't imagine marrying Cedric anywhere else; I just hoped that Professor McGonagall wasn't going to say that there want any problems with this. "Really?" I urged as I looked over to Cedric.

"Yes" Cedric confirmed. "I thought you would like it" He added.

"I do" I stated. "But we don't want to put you out" I advised as I looked over to Professor McGonagall.

"You aren't" she dismissed. "I am more than happy to allow this" she added which caused me to smile. "However-" she began and my face dropped. "It would have to be out of term time, so you would be restricted" She explained and I nodded at this. This would mean that we could only really get married in the summer as this was the only time in which there was no students here. I then thought whether this was something that I wanted - a summer wedding. And the more I thought about it the more it seemed perfect.

"I don't have a problem with this" I advised. "Do you?" I asked as I looked back over to Cedric.

"No" he smiled. "Not at all" he stated as he shook his head.

"Then it is settled!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed causing us both to look over to her. "Just send me the date you would like to use" she smiled happily. "As I know that you now have a lot to talk about" she chuckled.

"Yes" Cedric grinned. "Yes we do" he added causing me to chuckle at him.

The conversation then moved on to how our jobs were going and how Professor McGonagall was getting on; I had heard that she had been dealing with some health problems but she wasn't letting it affect her running the school. This was something that I had always admirred about my ex head of house - she was an inspiration to me. And she had been like a mother figure to me during my stay at Hogwarts; and it meant a great deal that she was being involved in a very important development in mine and Cedric's lives.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mione-" Cedric started as we walked out of the gates of Hogwarts.

"Yes fiancé?" I answered as I grinned up at him.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned as he gave my right hand a gentle squeeze with his left.

"As if I am on cloud nine" I admitted; and I grinned again when I heard him chuckle at me. "How are you feeling?" I enquired politely.

"Well-" He began. "You have just made me the happiness man alive!" I exclaimed and I couldn't help but giggle at his.

"At least now I understand why you were nervous" I noted as I looked down at the path before us.

"Yes" he nodded. "I just wanted to make sure that it went well" He explained.

"Well why would I say no?" I teased.

"I don't know" he shrugged. "You might have thought that it was too soon" he suggested.

"Hmm" I hummed. "I never thought of that" I advised.

"Oh" I heard him mutter. "Do you think it is too soon?" he asked and when I looked back at him to see panic in his eyes.

"No" I answered, hoping that this would reassure him. "Not at all Cedric" I added. "We have had to spend so much time apart, I just want to start living my life with you" I confirmed. "I know that this isn't anyone else for me but you" I reminded him. "So please don't fixate on this" I dismissed.

"Ok" he meekly smiled and I started to see the panic leave his eyes. "I won't" he smiled. "I feel the same Mione" he said lovingly.

"Glad to hear it" I answered. "Otherwise where would that leave us?" I teased.

"In a lot of trouble I guess" he joked, and we both started laughing.

"Speaking of too early-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted me.

"I don't know whether this is too early to start discussing this-" I began again slowly. "But when did you want to get married?" I questioned. "As we have to wait till the summer it only leaves us this summer or next" I advised.

"Yeah" he nodded. "What did you want?" he asked.

"I asked first Cedric" I teased.

"Darn you!" he exclaimed and I giggled again as I winked at him. "Well I feel like you-" He started to advise. "We have spent so much time apart; I can't wait to start living our lives together" He answered broadly as we walked through the gates of Hogsmede.

"So you want to get married this summer?" I questioned. "That would give us around sixteen weeks" I stated.

"I know" he smiled. "Is that enough time" he stated.

"It should be" I agreed. "If we leave it late August" I suggested.

"Well it would appear my love that we are going to get married in August" he said eagerly.

"Eeeek!" I exclaimed. "I can't wait to tell everyone!" I sang excitedly. "Hang on!" I exclaimed as my mind suddenly landed on my parents.

"What?" he asked as his face dropped.

"My parents" I muttered.

"Don't worry Mione they know" He explained. "I asked your father for his blessing" he added.

"When?" I questioned eagerly.

"When you were at work last week" he stated.

"Oh" I muttered before a weak smile spread across my face. It would appear that Cedric had everything covered; I also smiled at how traditonal he was. Going to my father like that; however it was the right thing to do - as it means a great deal to me and my parents. "I see" I noted. "You have everything covered" I teased.

"Yes" He chuckled back. "I did tell your parents that we would go and share our good news when we returned" he advised.

"So family night?" I grinned happily.

"Yeah" he said. "Then we need to tell my parents, then our friends" He added.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "And then the world!" I sang excitedly.

"Yes my love!" he sang cheerly back.

"Eeeek!" I exclaimed again. "It's so exciting! I can't wait to start planning!" I sang happily again. I heard Cedric chuckle at me as we continued to walk through Hogsmede so we could continue with the rest of our trip.

* * *

Before I knew it it was the evening and me and Cedric had had a very lazy day, we had gone for a walk up to the Shrieking Shack before shopping for some odds and ends that we needed. We then decided that we were going to have our evening meal in the Three Brooksticks; so after putting our things in our room we then found a table in the corner of the room.

As we were eating our hot pots with vegtables we were approached by Luna, when we asked what she was doing here she said that she was here for some research for her father's paper. When asked her what about she just giggled before putting her finger to her lips; she then skipped away without another word causing me and Cedric to throw a blank look at each other. No matter how long I knew Luna there was times like this where she still confounded me; however I knew that she only meant well in her own way.

After we finished our meals we then decided that we wanted to go to our room so we could have time alone together. Yes we had spent most of this trip on our own but being in our room was different - we didn't have to hide behind anything when we were in our room and we could be more intimate. And to be quite honest I knew where our evening was going to end - which was something I was very much looking forward to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Content warning for suggested smut and lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

When we got to our room; we both decided that we would have a bath together; so after Cedric started to fill the bath we slowly undressed in front of each other and our gazes didn't break. After Cedric stopped the water he climbed into the bath with his back on the back of the bath and I grinned at my beautiful fiance sitting in bubbles. I quickly told him that I was going to tie my hair up and put my right on the side and he nodded at this; part of me wanted to leave my engagement ring on - but it would break my heart if any damage came to it.

After tying my hair up and placing my ring to the side I quickly put the contreceptive charm on myself. I knew that when I was in Cedric's arm things were probably going to go out of hand very quickly; and I didn't think me or Cedric would like our love making interrupted. I then slowly turned around and started to slowly walk towards Cedric. I watched as his eyes roamed up and down my naked body; and I couldn't help but giggle as I stood next to the bath.

"Come here you!" he flirted and I chuckled as I climbed into the bath and I quickly straddled him. "Hmmm" he purred as we wrapped our arms around each other. "I love being cuddled together like this" he sighed against my right shoulder.

"Me too" I muttered before I pressed a tender kiss against the side of his head. "And even though we are both enjoying the cuddle we both know where this is going to lead" I teased and as we both looked at each other we smirked.

"More than likely" he winked at me as he cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand and we gazed into each others eyes. "I love you so much Hermione" he said proundly as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too Cedric" I muttered back and he smiled at me before pressing a long and loving kiss against my lips. When we pulled apart I watched as Cedric winked at me before he crushed his lips against the right hand side of my neck and a moan errupted from my lips.

"Oh Cedric! I exclaimed as shivers ran up and down my smile. "Keep going!" I begged; and I watched as he pulled away and smirked at me.

"As you wish" he stated smugly before his lips started to trace kisses down my neck and onto my chest. As he continued to lace my chest and breasts with long and tantalisng kisses it made me feel like my skin was being set on fire. I gripped his shoulders with both of my hands; and I gasped sharply as his mouth surrounded my left nipple. I began to lace his neck and jaw with kisses; and I couldn't help but smirk against his skin when I heard him groan back at me. I started to feel his member harden underneath me; and I quickly pulled away and smirked down at him.

"Oh hello!" I sang, amd Cedric chuckled at me as he pulled away from my chest and he grinned back at me. I slid back and quickly to Cedric in my hands and I started to stroke him and I was reward with a loud groan from him as he threw himself backwards and against the bath.

"Oh!" he moaned as I continued to stroke him. "That is so good" he groaned.

"You have seen nothing yet baby" I smriked as I watched as his eyes rolled closed.

"However-" I started, and I watched as his eyes slowly opened and he looked at me. "As he is under the water I can't use my mouth; but there is plenty time for that later on my love" I purred.

"Sounds like you have a plan" he noted smugly as he slowly slid his hand onto my hips.

"Maybe" I giggled before pressing a brief kiss against his lips. When I pulled away I looked at him innocently and I squeezed him member to tease him.

"Oh merlin!" he exclaimed which made me giggle again. "Mione I need you!" he begged.

"Really?" I flirted. "How much?" I purred huskily as I continued my slow stroking movements against him.

"A lot!" he cried out. "Please?" he pleaded.

"As you wish Diggory" I winked at him. "Let's cut the pretence" I sang as we stared into each other's eyes. We then slowly moved against each other; and I couldn't stop a loud moan errupt from my lips as he fully entered me.

"Oh!" we moaned together.

"Like that" I groaned as Cedric started to slowly thrust in and out of me.

"Yes!" He cried out once more. We then continued to work slowly against each other until we found our releases. Normally we would have moved quicker against each other but I think this time we needed to go slow. We needed to stare lovingly into each other's eyes as we held each other tightly.

Afterwards we continued to hold each other tightly as we tried to regulate our breathing; as I looked over Cedric's shoulder I couldn't help but note how happy I was. I had everything that I had ever wanted; a man who loves me for me and a normal life - well as normal as one of the Golden Trio was going to get. I knew that mine and Cedric's lives were about to get busy given the arrangements that we now needed to make for our wedding; but this just made me even more excited to see the path that we were going to go on together. As long and me and Cedric had each other I knew that we could get through anything, he meant so much to me. My dashing white knight.


End file.
